Half of my Heart
by Cormamin
Summary: Arwen was not the first nor the only elf to give up her immortality for a Man in the Third Age. Leuriphone’s husband-to-be went to visit Gondor just before the war. Now, it's too late to come home...


Title: Half of my Heart

A/n: An idea I got while watching Faramir and the Gondorians ride for Osgiliath, and the Rohirrim riding on the armies before Minas Tirith.

Disclaimer: I do not own Faramir, Denethor, or any of the Gondorians, nor any such people or place.The lovers of Rohan do belong to me. Nothing else.

Summary: Arwen was not the first or only elf to give up her immortality for a Man. Basic love story. Leuriphone's husband-to-be was to visit Gondor. His family lives there. Shortly before the Rohirrim leaves, she receives word that he has joined the armies of Gondor, and must fight for the freedom of the peoples of Middle-Earth, hers among them.

Word From A Lover

_Dearest Leuriphone,_

_ I'm afraid I won't be coming home as soon as I promised. You see, war has come more quickly to this city than we thought. I am sorry. I must fight with my father in this war. Already, I know the armies are approaching these walls of white stone. Orcs, and trolls. Other foul creatures of Mordor. They come from across the river near Osgiliath. The city has been taken. You know the river I mean. The one where we met? I know you remember it. Please do not be angry at my decision. The last thing I want is for you to hate me. If I should not come home to you, remember me. I…I am afraid. I cannot tell that to my father. But I have told you everything else, so you might as well know my last thoughts. Yes, sweetling, these are most likely the last words you shall hear from me, though I pray not. I love you. Know that I fight for you. I know you willcry now, as you read this. I might already be dead, a fallen fighter in the dust. But, if I am not, my love burns strongly still. Do not weep for me, my love, for I am always with you, even unto the ending of this world._

_Love forever,_

_Arônil_

Leuriphone waited anxiously on the steps of Lord Theoden's small palace. Arônil's letter was in her hand, some of the ink smeared from her tears. She still stared at it, eyes unseeing as they swept over the words. Her dark hair was wet from the tears that had not stopped, still flowing from when the letter had come that morning. She had read it over and over, not daring to put it down, not daring to let it go, fearing that he would disappear from her mind if she let this piece of him go.

The king's guard came out onto the terrace. She stood up immediately, looking expectantly at the door he held halfway open.

His eyes were on her, as if determining whether she would be allowed in alone or not.

After what seemed like forever, he nodded and moved aside to let her pass. The door closed behind her.

She had been here before to visit King Theoden's daughter. Eowyn. Her friend. The very fact that the king's niece would even look at her had seemed funny at the time, but not now. Nothing was funny now.

She walked up the short hall to the throne. The king looked at her, his newly restored eyes taking in every aspect of her. She was not particularly beautiful, even for one of the Elves, but she knew she was a strange sight here.

Except for the young Elf who stood beside the throne, along with another Man. She noted the necklace that hung around his neck. The Evenstar. Worn by Arwen Undomiel, in the land of Rivendell. A far journey from there.

So this was Aragorn. Ellessar. The king of Men, come to reclaim his shattered throne.

She realized that they were not alone. Men stood on either side of the hall. Guards. She noticed that Grima, the king's former advisor, was gone. She had half expected him to sneak back into the village.

She bowed low before the king, glancing warily around as she did so. She had never felt comfortable in here. The Elf saw what she was doing and smiled.

"Rise, Leuriphone. You need not bow here." Theoden said with a small smile. "Many a time have you come here to befriend my niece when she needed you. You need not bow now. We are among friends, and I am in debt to you."

She swallowed, then stood, keeping her head slightly bowed. "My lord, the payment you may make to that debt is a small thing. I ask for nothing but the chance to help the one I love."

"Very well. Ask, then."

"My betrothed, my Arônil, had gone to visit his family a month ago. I would have gone with him, but I was struck with illness and remained here, too weak to travel. His family needed him, my lord. They were in desperate need of help in their home, and I bid him to go. However…" Her eyes strayed to the letter in her hand, stealing her words.

"Child?"

"I…" She could not speak. Her tears were fighting to come again, worse this time, and she was fighting back.

Theoden got up and walked down to her. He gently took the letter from her hand and read it.

When he had finished, she looked into his eyes, willing. Pleading.

"You wish to fight? You wish to come to Minas Tirith?"

Already, she heard the answer.

"My lord, I would not trouble you. All I ask is the chance to fight. He fights for me. Why not I for him? All I ask is that you supply me with armor. I will fight for you as long as you need, even after he is safe."

He sighed.

"My lord, you must allow me to fight! The Rohirrim is leaving in a day. I know that. The beacons have been lit. Gondor has called for our aid. Please, my lord. I must go! Surely, it will not matter if one more soldier is fighting, be they man or woman, and some of our men have undoubtedly grown out of their armor. There must be some way, I beg you. Some way I can help him."

But the answer was written in stone. She did not understand.

"My dear, you may not fight in this war. I know well how you care for this young man. While I slept in the darkness, you spoke of him to Eowyn. I know he treats you well, and that you love each other, but I say no. The women of Rohan must survive. I am sorry."

Her heart nearly broke at that. How could he? He was a king, of course, but she was no woman of Rohan. She was an Elf, as high-spirited and rebellious as they came.

And '_no_' was not what she wanted to hear.


End file.
